Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98KLEP01012xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEP01012xe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with uniform and compact plant habit, large flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1997 of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as CK 100, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as MG 015, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEP01012 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEP01012xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEP01012xe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Uniform, compact and upright plant habit.
2. Dark green-colored leaves.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Purple and light pink bi-colored flowers.
5. Upright and strong greenish brown peduncles.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ primarily from plants of the female parent, the selection CK 100, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are more compact than plants of the selection CK 100.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium have purple and light pink bi-colored flowers whereas plants of the selection CK 100 have dark pink-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ primarily from plants of the male parent, the selection MG 015, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are not as compact as plants of the selection MG 015.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium have purple and light pink bi-colored flowers whereas plants of the selection MG 015 have lavender pink-colored flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekitxe2x80x99, disclosed in co-pending U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 09/250,018. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Klekit in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of the new Zonal Geranium did not have a distinct zonation pattern whereas leaves of the cultivar Klekit had a distinct zonation pattern.
2. Flowers of the new Zonal Geranium were purple and light pink bi-colored whereas flowers of the cultivar Klekit were purple and pink bi-colored.